onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 708
Chapter 708 is titled "Colosseum of Rascals". Cover Page Caribou's Kehihihihi in the New World Vol. 27 - "The Meat Pie Loving Commander Gaburu Was Granny's Deceased Grandson". Short Summary Seeing that his true identity is exposed, Luffy tries to defend himself from Chinjao's devastating headbutts and Cavendish's irrational hatred while trying in vain to convince them he's Lucy. Luckily, Chinjao's grandson's manage to intervene and halt Don Chinjao's rampage before he gets disqualified. They convinced him that they should focus on the "real prize" and that since Luffy is in Block C, they can kill him in the ring without repercussions. Cavendish, however, intends to kill Luffy before the match and proceeds to hunt down Luffy, who escaped the fight and is hiding outside, hanging underneath the stands window. At the Battle Royale, only 30 combatants remain in the ring with the numbers being further reduced with the defeat of Tank Lepanto by Abdullah and Jeet who are in turn defeated by Bellamy. However, much to everyone's disgust, Bartolomeo proceeds to urinate in the water in front of the audience. Hack sees this as a vulgar display and attacks him from behind, but somehow his attack was nullified and his arm broken and bleeding while Bartolomeo remains unscathed, leaving everyone who witnessed this shocked and confused at what happened. Long Summary Don Chinjao remembers how Monkey D. Garp was the bane of all pirates, and how his wounds will never truly heal. He then proclaims that as his grandson Luffy will have to pay, to which Luffy denies that he is Luffy and tries to reassert that he is Lucy. This however does not trick Cavendish and he begins to attack Luffy, Chinjao attacks him as well, Chinjao then uses a headbutt which breaks the floor, though Luffy manages to evade. Cavendish then tries to pull off Luffy's fake beard, while onlookers start to worry about Chinjao's rage, as he was once worth over 500,000,000 in his prime. Cavendish then pulls out his sword and starts to attack, but is met by an equally powerful headbutt attack, which surprises him. The three continue to fight as Luffy joins in and attacks Chinjao, the onlookers then wonder if the legends about Chinjao's power are true and are awed by Luffy's might. With Chinjao all worked up, his grandchildren then try to calm him down, so that he doesn't get disqualified, while Luffy makes his escape. Chinjao then decides to wait for the block match and kill Luffy then, though Cavendish wishes to kill Luffy before his block match, as the spectators wonder if Lucy really is Luffy. The B block battle continues, as Tank Lepanto is knocked out by Abdullah and Jeet, the announcer then proclaims that over 100 contestants have been knocked out and only about 30 remain. Some of which are revealed to be: Elizabello II, Dagama, Bluegilly, Ricky, Abdullah and Jeet, (who are then knocked out by Bellamy) Bellamy, Hack and Bartolomeo. Bartolomeo then starts to urinate, which infuriates the crowd including Hack who attacks him, but is mysteriously injured himself, much to the astonishment of everyone but Bartolomeo. Quick References Chapter Notes *Caribou takes a look at the photo beside the old lady. It reveals that Gaburu is her deceased grandson. *A fight breaks out between Cavendish, Luffy, and Chinjao. **Chinjao's method of attack seems to be headbutts. His head seems to be very powerful as Cavendish's sword couldn't pierce it and a punch from Luffy didn't faze him. **Cavendish's sword is called Durandal. *Chinjao's bounty is over 500,000,000. *Sai and Boo convince Chinjao to stop attacking Luffy and wait until the C Block match starts to kill him, because if he gets disqualified, they won't be able to achieve their "true goal". *Cavendish proceeds to hunt Luffy down before C Block begins but Luffy is hiding outside the window of the stands, watching B Block. *Abdullah and Jeet take down Tank Lepanto, but are in turn taken down by Bellamy. *Roughly thirty people are left standing in the ring and Elizabello II still hasn't used his punch. *Bartolomeo uses an unknown ability to deflect Hack's Yosenmaigawara Seiken which causes the fishman's hand to bleed while falling to the ground in agony. Characters Arc Navigation Category:One Piece Chapters